


【博君一肖】聪明反被聪明误（中）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 44





	【博君一肖】聪明反被聪明误（中）

“说说吧，怎么回事？”王一博把杯子放到桌上，用纸巾擦了擦手。

“害，这事他跟我说了，”肖战顾不得捡筷子就来打圆场，“其实也不是什么大事，就——”

“我让他自己说。”王一博冷不丁地打断，瞪了一眼，肖战只得闭了嘴。

“我怕、怕考不好......”王骁搓着袖子，手指不安分地搅在一起。

“到现在还跟我撒谎？”王一博用筷子敲敲碗，颇有点不耐烦。

“我、我没有.......”王骁还心存侥幸，抬眼装着无辜。

“和同学老师还有爸爸的内外掩护打得挺好，我倒没想过你有这个本事。哪里学来的谎话连篇？！”王一博“啪”地一掌拍到桌子上，整个桌子为之一震，酒杯晃晃悠悠倒了下去，红色飞快浸湿了桌布，桌边的两位大气不敢出。

肖战一阵心悸，内心骂骂咧咧王一博的“杰作”，刚洗的桌布又完了。

王骁经不住吓唬，眼泪直愣愣滑下脸颊。

“你那朋友太怂了，家里一问什么都说了。”王一博翘了翘二郎腿，身体靠到椅子上，“你是要我说还是自己说？”

一看这样就是王一博知道了什么，肖战也不好插话，只能默念儿子给点力别拱火。然而王骁像是被钉在那里，半句话也吐不出来。

“唯唯诺诺。想好好跟你说话不说，那就换个方式。”

王骁还在愣神的功夫就被王一博提溜了起来，放到肩膀上大步流星往卧室走去。

“啊！爸爸救我！！！”小崽子后知后觉想起求救，趴在肩膀上嚎，还没动手就吓傻了。

“一博！”肖战一看不好，慌忙起身追去，还被椅子绊了一跤，连带着把椅子都带倒了，不利不索地折腾到房间门口，门早就被摔上，一摸果然给反锁了。

屋里很快传出王骁震天的哭声和不绝于耳的巴掌着肉响，肖战站在外面拍着门干着急。

王一博一腿踏上床曲起腿来，几乎是夹着王骁扒了裤子按在腿上，裤子都被扔飞了出去，小朋友四肢腾空了一米多，完全没有支撑的地点。小小的屁股撅上了天，腹部紧贴着王一博的大腿。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

成年男人的手劲不是开玩笑，连带着几十下抽上去让人直接脱了力毫无反抗的余地。

“呜哇！！”小崽子像个脆皮甜筒，一击就碎，两只小手无处可抓，哭了半天终于找到间隙断断续续说出几句话，“疼呜！呜呜呜呜.......我说、我说！爹爹呜.......”

王一博停下手，不算温柔地把人推到床上，“说。”

肿起一层的屁股一挨上去便是彻底疼进了皮肉里，王骁伏在床上抹着泪，

“我朋友的爸爸每次、每次考得不好就要打他，他很害怕，求我帮他.......”

“你是觉得我们不会打你？”王一博皱眉，这小孩什么脑回路，“宠你多了觉得什么都能做了吗？”

“不是的不是的！”王骁一骨碌跪坐起来，疼得呲牙咧嘴，“呜......他是考不到规定的分数就要打很多，经常疼得走不了路，更学不进去了，也没人放学来接他，可我、我就算挨打爸爸爹爹也都会哄我......就、就没那么疼了.......”

这孩子。王一博心头蓦地一疼，闭了闭眼缓了口气，情绪比刚才柔和了许多。

“为什么不跟我说？”

“怕爹爹不喜欢我........”

“这样我就会喜欢吗？”王一博叹气。

王骁摇了摇头，一串泪珠珠从眼角滚出来。

“什么时候开始的？几次？”

“几个星期前，就每次小测默单词什么的.......”王骁咬着下唇，攥着小拳头把实话说了出来，“有、有演练过。”

还演练。这如果不是自己儿子王一博真是要一个白眼翻过去嘲笑一番。

“去房间把卷子全部找出来。”

王骁不敢磨蹭，从床上跳下来来光着屁股开门往自己房间走。

门口的肖战看着小孩屁股全都红了，上面满是深深浅浅的指痕，明显是愤怒之下打完一轮又覆盖上，毫无规律，难受得不得了，但现在还不是亲亲抱抱的时候，在外面走也不是不走也不是。他和王一博的教育一向是“慈爸严爹”，真的犯了大错给小孩求情也不妥。

“你可真有本事。”王一博翻翻拿回来的卷子，每次都完成得很好，如果忽略掉在选择题上做的某些不明标记的话，“我会和班主任反映那个孩子家里的情况，但是帮人作弊是原则性错误，不管什么理由都不可以。这样害人害己。”

“知道了......”王骁垂着小脑袋。

“还有，让爸爸和你一起撒谎，这也是我不能容忍的。”王一博用戒尺抬起他的下巴，冰凉的触感让小孩缩了缩脖子，“11张卷子，算你50下，撒谎算20。趴过去。”

“挨完打可以......可以哄吗？”小朋友似乎对这个数量没有异议，只是走上前扯了扯王一博的衬衣下摆。

“现在不要跟我讲条件。”王一博点了点床沿，“撅好。”

得不到确定的答案，王骁明显有些失落，慢慢走到床边趴了上去。这次可能真的让爹爹失望了。

“屁股抬起来，可以哭但不许躲，错了就要好好接受惩罚。”

王骁颤颤巍巍地把屁股撅起来，刚刚感觉抬高了就被一尺子砸了下去。

“呜！”

这是他第一次挨尺子，手掌再疼也带着温度，可是工具没有感情，冷冰冰的木头贴到屁股上，和着刚才被巴掌炒热的温度，彻底唤醒了疼痛。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

王骁知道这次完全是自己的错，担心太矫情被爹爹嫌弃，一个劲地认错，甚至每次屁股上的肉被拍扁又主动地撅好迎合上去，手中的床单都被攥湿了。

又是用了七八分力的五下，小屁股已经呈了深红，王骁抱着一点希望王一博会放水，然而每一下都如同第一次一样重重落下。

到底是个孩子，再怎么忍在戒尺的惩戒下也渐渐崩溃。

“我错了爹爹......嗯呜.......我再也不、不敢了—哇！”小朋友如同砧板上的鱼扑棱着。

“该打屁股吗？”

“该呜呜呜.....是我犯错.......”王骁认错的功夫还是一流的，好不容易能抓住机会缓口气。

看着红红的屁股上一道一道的棱子和小孩一起一伏的身体，王一博并不好受，不过定好的数目一定要打完才能让王骁记住这种事情是不能做的，于是狠了狠心继续。

啪！啪！啪！

“呜！”王骁没想到再次挨上裹挟着风的更重，愈加崩不住地哭，“我真的知道错了......爹爹......啊呜......”

不过不管怎么哭怎么喊，王骁却是自始至终没说一句不要打了的话，也没有躲过半分，只是忍不住的呼痛。论起挨打，可是比肖战听话得多。

“一博！一博！老王！”又听见小孩哭得厉害，肖战焦急地转着门把手。

心里数着打了四十下，王一博开了门走出去，门外还能隐约听到王骁可怜兮兮的呜咽。

“他到底怎么了？”肖战急着想知道发生了什么，在外面贴着耳朵也没听清楚。

听完王一博的解释，肖战也沉默了。

“骁儿他....他犯这种错误我也觉得他该揍，”肖战也有点后悔，怎么就没好好问问孩子，但到底是心疼更多，“可是你也不能气头上打他呀！”

“你说的对，”王一博点点头，自我屏蔽后半句，“所以我觉得你也该打，要不你先来吧。”

“喂喂——”眨眼间的功夫肖战就被拽进了房间，小孩撅着红透的小屁股泪眼蒙蒙地回过头，场面一度十分尴尬。

“骁儿，去对着墙站好。”王一博上前拍拍王骁的腰，小孩不明就里地艰难爬起来走到墙根。

“你、你不能当着孩子的面......”肖战有点慌，上次带着王骁胡闹就差点被一起教训，这次能不能逃掉还真不好说。

“哥哥，”王一博把嘴唇贴到肖战的耳边，揽着人的腰一步步把人逼着后退到床上，“那你最好别哭出声。”

紧接着对着王骁说道，

“骁儿，不管听见什么都不许转身或者回头，否则翻倍。”


End file.
